


惩罚

by butterbird909



Category: Norse Mythology - Neil Gaiman
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterbird909/pseuds/butterbird909
Kudos: 41





	惩罚

男孩被关了一夜。

许是从前的经历，他对无窗的小黑屋并不甚恐惧，躲在角落里，双肩抵在墙壁上，有莫名的安全感。主人偶然知道后亲自督建了这个禁闭室，特别打造的圆筒结构，光滑密闭，再也没有角落可倚靠。

男孩第一次被关进来的时候，一连摸索了好几圈，那种毫无尽头的绝望感，直接让他在五分钟内就崩溃痛哭起来。

浑身上下的衣物被剥了个干净，自从下午惹恼了主人被扔进来后，他始终没有进食，只是睁着眼抱膝蜷缩着。这种缓慢的、黑暗、饥饿的恐惧，是另一种窒息。

眼下虽然是夏天，地下室仍是略显阴冷。当机械提示音突然响起时，男孩猝不及防得打了个寒战。

“十五分钟进食。Woden在花园等你。”电脑合成的格式化人声略带杂音。

门下暗格打开，推来一个餐盘。

男孩有些不适应得眯了眯眼，踉跄着向那一小片光亮爬去。他在黑暗里太久，已经没了方向感。

餐盘里的食物很简单，只有一小片全麦吐司，50毫升的温水和三片药。

水里加了蜂蜜，药入口酸酸的，应该是维生素。受罚前不宜吃太饱，这也是他的习惯。

十五分钟后禁闭室自动解锁，按照指令，男孩来到花园。

没想到门外的天气这么好。Woden一身运动服，以一个舒服的姿势坐在躺椅上，正点着烟在和几个人交谈。

阳光彻洒下来，男孩玉净的肌肤不自觉泛了一层薄薄的粉色，他清醒得记得现在自己一丝不挂。他的身体和意识在这方面都极其敏感，主人每每提及他时时含羞的样子都赞不绝口。

男孩垂下头，尽可能的并腿，迈着极小的步子一直走到台阶，然后跪下膝行两步到了主人跟前。Woden瞄到浑身赤裸的男孩，却是什么话都没有说，递了个眼神，一副公事公办的样子。

男孩的眸子瞬间暗了，他早就猜到今天不是主人动手，但多少还抱着一丝侥幸。

立刻有一名男子从聊天中退了出来，宽厚有力的手掌捉上他的脖颈。是温柔又带有压制性的部位。

“Follow me”那个男人有一双好看的眼睛，瞳孔是淡淡的褐色。

见主人毫不理睬，男孩有些委屈，却也不敢表露。只是咬了咬唇，乖乖地跟着这个男人走。

男人在一个圆筒前停了下来，做了个手势要他趴下。

火辣的天气把铁皮烤的发烫，俯身贴下的一瞬间几乎要让男孩原地跳起来，偷偷瞥了一眼主人，还是一声不吭地伏好了。

男孩小心翼翼地用余光打量着在眼前忙活的陌生男子，棕黑短发，鬓角干净，结实的肌肉在白色的衬衫下若隐若现，手臂的线条尤其完美，恐怕又是主人需要新测评的对象。

每个来这里学习的惩戒师，除了要进行理论的知识考核，在课程结束前都得让主人进行评估。考察的范围包括鞭打的节奏、身体的发力点、不同区域的落点和力度控制等等。

一般来说，自己是主人的宠儿，从不必亲自进校场。可谁让他昨日顽皮过头触了主人的大忌。

男孩被戴上金属的手铐脚铐，又锁以铁链，铁链的另一头向外扯出去，用钉子固定在地上长方形木架的四个边角上。

主人考核的第一点，在于姿势的创新。

这真是一个极富控制又不乏美感的姿势，男孩不自觉的想。

如果不用挨打的话。

刚刚起身的时候，男孩瞥了一眼那张反馈表，名字那栏填着Jarl，这真是个奇怪的名字，他印象深刻。

Jarl 是守护神Heimdallr之子，衍传尊贵的战士血脉。

他非常清楚主人对北欧神话的迷恋，刚跟主人的第一个任务便是对北欧神话体系的学习。

男孩想起自己记录在册的名字——Mani，寓指月亮。不过这个名字现在已经极少听到了，主人不喜欢他有名字，只有在心情好的时候会唤他男孩或者My boy。唯有周一例行调教的规矩被定了下来。

男孩的走神一望而知。

已经站起身的男子微微皱起了眉，眼里闪过一丝不悦。

刚设的是较为舒服的距离，Jarl现在却是改了主意，直接把环扣往后推到最后一格。

男孩立刻感觉到了肌肉的紧绷，他的脚尖现在只能勉强够地，唯一的支点是腹下的圆筒。他回过神来，哀求得扬脸去看眼前的男人，后者却是一言不发，不再理他了。

男孩呈大字型地被全身拉伸着，链条的长度刚刚好让全身肌肉都处于一个饱满的极限，炙热的太阳均匀地关照着他身后每一寸裸露的皮肤，他觉得自己仿佛是烤架上被刷了一层油的贡品。

谈话声已经停止，花园里不再有闲杂人，气氛一下子变得严肃。主人灭了烟，好整以暇地坐直起来，眼底波光粼粼，是男孩熟悉的专注。

Jarl拎着皮带走了过来，水牛皮制，又宽又厚。

男孩暗自做了个深呼吸，垂下眼帘，再次委屈地舔了舔嘴唇。上次他挨打的时候不听话主人就黑着脸说要把他脱光了绑在太阳底下狠抽，他还以为只是吓唬一下，没想到主人真的就这么做了，而且还不是亲自动手。

还走着神皮带就落了下来，男孩毫无心理准备得哼了一声，条件反射地身体前倾，脚上的链子一下子受力，牵得身下不固定的圆桶吱吱地滚动。

这个姿势还是挺难保持的，前后都被扯住，全靠腹部稳定着身下的圆桶。而且链条又是这么紧，他得同时绷紧所有核心才能确保自己不从上面摔下来。

皮带声音脆响，只五下便能照顾到整个臀面，男人也没多打，直到两轮完全上色，光洁的肌肤明显得红了一圈后，就停了手。

男孩安静的趴在那里，脊背拉出一个好看的曲线。他偏白也偏瘦，屁股却是天生的翘，浑然软肉。眼下那两片臀瓣都沾了均匀的粉色，和大腿的白皙对比，带来愉悦的视觉快感。

Woden几不可辨得点了点头，在纸上打了一个勾。

皮带只是轻度的测试，Jarl紧接着从水桶中拎出一根藤条，在空中用力空甩了几下。嗖嗖的破风声让男孩冷不丁肩头一紧，额上因为紧张而密布的汗珠一下子顺着脸颊滴了下来。听起来，是偏细韧的尺寸。

藤条速度不快，一下接一下地集中落在臀峰上，但没有特别疼到受不了。男孩不禁对今天这个男人萌生感激之情，藤条的落点特别避开了臀腿处，想必是看到主人用鞭子留下的旧伤还没有完全消退。

二十下后，藤条停了下来。

Jarl满意得看着男孩肌肤上整整齐齐排列的十条更深的红印。他刚开始打的时候就立刻明白了Woden对这男孩的偏爱，他真是隐忍又听话的很，哪怕吃痛肌肉不自觉微颤着，仍在极力保持着姿势不变形，只有这样才能打出两边对称而规整的伤痕。他开始迫不及待得想要加重力道了。

下一个二十下瞄准了下半臀。泡过水的藤条更具韧性，挟着风声落在未愈的旧伤上，从皮及肉渗透着疼，让男孩逐渐不受控制得身体前倾。铁链随即发出一阵阵清脆的撞击声，这种金属铁质的碰击声是主人尤为喜欢的。

这一组最后两下，Jarl分别瞄准了左侧大腿和右侧小腿。这是他额外提出的，浅尝辄止，只是为了考察一下自己对不同部位的力道控制。他刚才便是在与Woden商量，Woden想了一会儿倒也同意了。

男孩屁股以外的区域被鞭打的不多，腿部本就脂肪少，这两下当即微微肿起，尖锐的疼痛感让男孩下意识闭紧了眼睛，开始局促呻吟，双手徒劳地在空气中搜寻着，最终攥紧了那冰凉的铁链。感觉到主人灰蓝的眼睛紧紧盯着他，男孩咬着嘴唇，迫使自己扬起大汗淋漓的脸，讨饶般地回视那束目光。主人似乎是对他的表现还算满意，眼睛邪气地闪了闪，嘴角挑起一个玩味的弧度，对Jarl吐出一个词——

“Harder”

男孩发出一声哀怨又带着懊悔的咽音。

身后的抽打瞬间尖锐了起来，如果说原来只是用了三分力，现在绝对是用上七成了，只一下便让男孩差点失去重心，要不是手脚都被铁链锁着，刚才肯定就从圆桶上摔下来了。他几乎是下意识就开始带着哭腔哀求起来“Please no.. please”

要知道藤条用的好一点也不输给鞭子，尤其是落在已经肿起一指高的伤痕上，他甚至能清晰地感觉到冷汗从发根处争先恐后地钻了出来，额上的汗珠又开始一滴滴砸了下来。

得到了主人的允许后，Jarl之后落的每一下都不再局限于手腕里的巧劲，自如得往男孩伤痕累累的臀上招呼，一下比一下用力，尤其是臀腿处的旧伤。

整个臀部已经通红，布满了高高肿起的棱子，肿棱尽头更是透出艳丽的紫红色，无论落在那里都是酷刑。每一藤条下去，男孩的身体都一阵飘荡。

疼…好疼。

男孩死死抠着手腕处的铁链，他无处可逃又知道主人不可能心软，只好赌气般地把头埋在紧绷的双臂间，肩膀夹紧，尽最大力气压抑着呻吟。

看到男孩这鸵鸟的态度，主人不悦地皱了皱眉，做了一个手势后，藤条抽得更重更急了，而且专挑伤痕最明显的交迭处。皮肤顿时泛白，之后逐渐红得发深，迸出血色。反复几次，俨然转为乌紫色。

铁链锵锵朗朗，响个不停。男孩再也没有办法控制住自己颤抖的双腿和喉间细碎的哀求。但他不知道怎么求，向谁求，只是一昧呜咽着。腹下的圆筒岌岌可危得滚动着，男孩狼狈得绷紧脚尖，蜷缩起脚趾，小幅度收缩着屁股上的肌肉来减少痛楚。

后背、脖子都开始大片出汗，分不清是疼的还是晒的。嘴唇是不敢再咬的了，干裂的下唇已经全是血口子。这三四点钟无处可逃的阳光，毒辣得像额外的鞭子，伴随着身后如潮水般不肯停歇的蜇人的痛楚，男孩觉得自己仿佛要淹死在沙漠里。

当藤条又一次从臀峰处一寸一寸向下移动的时候，他内心的惧怕已经满的要溢出来了。虽然早就习惯每一次被绑起来肯定会掉层皮，但当这个注定的结果真的来临前，男孩还是能感受到肾上激素快速分泌带来的肌肉筋挛，耳朵里除了藤条的破风声再也融不进别的声音，他甚至都没有听到主人依旧不带波澜的声音。

“That's enough. He is starting to shake”

Jarl有些恋恋不舍得停了手。男孩软糯的嗓音发出的极深的痛呼，颤抖着的姹紫嫣红的臀肉，甚至是蜷缩的蹭满泥的脚趾，每一处都美妙如尤物。

“宝贝喜欢吗？”Woden衣冠整齐得站在男孩面前。

男孩内心抖了一下。他太熟悉这句话了，这句他只会在调教室中才会听到的话。

身后仍是鼓胀胀的刺痛。他乞怜得扬起头，小脸煞白得看着主人。他知道自己的回答意味着什么。

“说话”依然是风平浪静的声音。

男孩能感觉到身上的另一道目光，Jarl正带着几分急切目不转睛得盯着自己。自己的回答应该是很有用的吧，也许会是什么优秀毕业之类的奖赏？男孩心里一阵为难，他素来习惯成全别人。可身后余痛仍未消去，让他心有余悸。

“3——”

Woden不知何时已经走到了他的身后，指尖威胁性的拧住他臀峰一块血瘀。

“呜”男孩冷不丁得叫了一声，颤着连声道“喜欢，我喜欢…”

尾音是浓浓的委屈，这轻易的妥协让男孩羞愧难当。他再次把头埋入臂弯，垂眼微微鼓着腮帮子。

“是么？”主人果然嘴角勾起一丝笑意。

Jarl也笑了起来，淡褐色的瞳仁里漾起雄性荷尔蒙，是属于捕获猎物后的兴奋与骄傲。不过这情绪只持续了十秒，男人很快又恢复了一贯克制的表情。寻常Woden在评审结束后会安排个十分钟的对话，眼下自然是不可能了。Jarl识趣得拿了测评表，和Woden交换了一个眼神就转身离开了。

Woden将藤条和皮带扔到一边，换了自己的工具包铺开在地，琳琅满目的藏品，从蛇鞭到肛塞一应俱全。男孩只望了一眼，就怯怯缩回头去。

Woden对他这如小动物般惊恐的反应非常满意。他故意放慢了手里的动作，在短鞭和树脂棍间来回徘徊着。

男孩一直在偷偷用余光窥探，一口气屏着，见主人修长的手指握上了树脂棍的把手，终是抑制不住忐忑得喘了起来。这是他最怕的工具。

胸前剧烈的起伏让这铁皮桶不堪重负得发出吱嘎的声音，男孩心下惊慌，连忙腹间用力试图停下这尴尬的声音，却忘记了自己手脚都被铁链缚着，叮叮当当的声音响彻整个花园。

男孩瞬间涨红了脸，连耳朵根都泛了淡淡的粉色。

Woden赏心悦目得看着眼前小东西仓皇失措的样子，嘴角的笑意不由更浓了一些。

“既然你说喜欢——”

Woden的眼睛弯起一个危险的弧线，玩弄的看着男孩不自觉收紧的肌肉。

“看来是我平时不够让你满意了。”

“没有——嘶”

男孩习惯性侧头，正欲辩解，树脂棍就带着几分力，从上至下，贯穿扫过所有血楞楞的肿痕。他立马软下脊骨，咽了后半截话。

“趴好”，Woden又恢复了没有温度的命令口吻，“老规矩，你知道让我数数的代价。”

“是…主人”男孩的声音欲拒还迎般颤着。

Woden带着几分赞许仔细打量着男孩身后的伤。他上周对男孩的鞭打印子犹在，今日新伤故意只叠了一半，两个臀瓣从轻到重，从粉红到血紫色。重力打了这五十下，皮肤都已薄得透明，棱子全是出血点，却仍是这样将破不破的样子。Jarl果然下手极有分寸，在欲望上也非常克制。

其实男孩承不承认都无关紧要，自己已经在测评表上给出额外的加分了。

“呜”树脂棍几乎没有声音，所有疼痛都是钝钝的，埋在肉里。唯有男孩无法迟疑的惨叫声才能证明，这一下有多重。

“Sir…Sir，主人，Please…”男孩痛到口不择言，只觉得刚刚挨的近百下都不及这一下来的重。

“不算。”Woden看着男孩绷在空中的小腿，轻飘飘道。

冰凉的刑棍再次抵上男孩伤痕累累的屁股，几乎在同一秒内扬起又落下。这一下，依然没有收力。

“啊，一、哦！”男孩猛的向右侧拧了过去，双手死死攥住链条，连手臂的力气都一并用上了。冷汗沿着湿了的头发又滴落下来。

“二！呜…”男孩这次是拧向了左侧，声音已经出了哭腔。

Woden满意得看着这两条僵痕，他完全是瞄准着Jarl刚在臀腿打出来的紫棱下手，已经肿起的皮肉被原样再打了一遍，当即白得发薄，立不住般颤抖起来。

之后的数下，仍是沿着臀面，重重得抽在颜色最深的乌痕上。男孩身子竭力得挺着，却是潸然泪下，张口，连报数的声音都痛得走了调。

每一次，他都以为自己对疼痛的容忍度又多了一分，可主人总能用各种工具和姿势让他明白，那是妄想。

“放松点，男孩。”树脂棍点在腿上。

“嗷九…呃”男孩又粗又急得喘着气，声音越来越尖，眼泪不受控得淌了一脸。伤上加伤，这皮开肉绽的痛法，让他全身的神经都绷得要断掉似的。

还有最后一下，男孩咬紧牙关在心里默数着。

Woden知道男孩在想什么，他专注的看着男孩身后肿胀不堪的印子，边缘处全部是绛紫色的节点，他清楚这已经快到男孩的极限了。

他们之前对于极限，有过非常深入而抽象的探讨。“人只有经由极限，才能获得上岸的得救感。”男孩跪在地上颇为认真的眨着他水汪汪的大眼睛，“原始、洁净、汹涌、重生”

男孩一连用了四个形容词，Woden记得很清楚。所以今天他想都没想，就一鞭斜斜贯穿了伤得最重的右臀，臀尖那被叠了数层的伤处终是无以复加得破出了血点。

男孩直愣了半秒才哑着嗓子从喉底撕出一个“十”，整个身体在空中像触电般剧烈得抖了一下，然后又似被抽了骨头一般垂了下来。

男孩嘤嘤得淌着泪，直到一只温热的手掌搭在他汗津津的腰上，他下意识地抬起眼，看到主人如海水般幽深的眼眸，才反应过来惩罚已经结束了。

主人替他解开手链和脚链，又敲打了几下他紧绷的小腿让肌肉放松。然后走到男孩身边揉了揉他被汗浸湿的头发。

Woden从不询问对方的状态，对他来说这是废话，他下手有多重他自己清楚。

男孩浑身瘫软地趴在圆桶上休息了好一会儿，感觉到主人冰冷的手指仔仔细细得将他身后每一寸皮肤都或按或压得检查了一遍，连最私密的部分都没有拉下。

直到太阳垂垂下山，男孩才有力气自己换好衣服，跟着主人往回走去。主人个子高大，走在前面落下的阴影正好能将他罩住。男孩亦步亦趋得跟在后面，尽管臀腿的伤让他没办法迈开步子，但还是拧着眉竭力跟上主人的步伐。然而无论他多努力想追到主人的身边，主人都刚好能把距离拉开在能把他罩住的范围内。

男孩偷偷揉了揉自己惨兮兮的屁股，又莫名觉得有所安慰。

**-Next time，please don't let others do it, would you?**

  
**-As you wish，my boy.**


End file.
